redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:High Rhulain Khera
Hi High Rhulain Khera, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 21:11, 5 April 2009 You did it!! You got your account!!! Well,welcome to Redwall Wiki!!!--Laterose BTW Your sig should also link to your talk page. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 23:46, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Update on Waves of Darkness User blog:Martin2/Waves of Darkness --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 00:39, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, Welcome to Redwall wiki. and Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle :)--ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 00:45, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Update on The Storm User blog:Martin2/The Storm --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 00:48, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome, your majesty! Just kidding about the 'your majesty' part. Anyways, I hope you enjoy yourself here! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 01:45, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Could you please read A Coneslinger's Quest? Thanks.Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 14:52, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 15:16, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle. So how are ye likin' redwall?--ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 15:46, 6 April 2009 (UTC) heeheehee. that's good. i'm really bored now. i don't wanna do my homework thought. --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 15:53, 6 April 2009 (UTC) sorry it took so long for me to reply, but Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle and i have the whole week off from school. Spring break, heeheehee! i'm gonna do it at the last minute! --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 16:05, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle. --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 19:44, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Update on User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle. got any ideas? --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 20:33, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Update! on The Storm User blog:Martin2/The Storm --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 22:44, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Update on WOD, too. Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 01:25, 7 April 2009 (UTC) update on User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle. Update on User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --[[User: ladyamber88 |ladyamber88 Leave a messagge, matey, an' I'll respond ASAP]] 19:01, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Update on TS --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 21:56, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Hello, Khera and welcome! I meant to do this sooner... but with school letting up for spring break... *shrugs helplessly*. If you EVER need anything, please ask! I'm only a click away! If you need help with users, then click this here link! If you want a good few fan-fics, then click THIS here link! I'm surprised you ALREADY have the ShoutBox widget. Welcome to the wiki, and join in the Villain debate on the Shout Box! Yours, Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:51, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Update agian. User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --[[User: ladyamber88 |ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!!]] 22:52, 7 April 2009 (UTC) update agian. heeheehee. User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 23:15, 7 April 2009 (UTC) *winks* Sure I can. I'll start work on it when I'm done with Lady Amber's pic. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 01:41, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Update, User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 15:37, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Update, User Blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle. Hey, i used your idea. y'know, the one about Kristy and Lunitia liking each other. Thanks. ;) --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 20:43, 8 April 2009 (UTC)